


holiday madness

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [20]
Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Fake Dating, Falling In Love, Kylie drives a bus because I say so, Multi, Texting, lying, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: On a visit back home for Christmas, Kyle agrees to be a fake boyfriend for Token. It is almost immediately made a problem, and not just because almost everyone else is getting a kick out of it
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski (OC)/Kendra McCormick (OC), Token Black/Kyle Broflovski
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

No one had to ask why Kylie bought a bus, she did it because she had the money and it would be easier to go home with everyone in the same vehicle.

With the exception of Eric and Erica, because....no, just no.

So all in all, a peaceful bus ride back to home sweet home.

Of course it wasn’t home for all of them - Kylie, Stacy and Kendra were originally from North Park - but it might as well have been.

“Okay Token, good luck. We’ll see you at the party this weekend?” Kylie asked as she pulled the bus over just down the road from the biggest house in town.

“You bet. Thanks, Kylie.”

“Kendra, ask my mother if she doesn’t mind her future daughter-in-law coming over?”

The blonde grinned as she grabbed her phone. “You bet, my darling fiancée.”

“They’re never going to stop rubbing it in, are they?” Stan whispered.

“Not even when the wedding happens,” Kyle whispered back with a grin.

Everyone saw it coming, especially when Kendra had very nervously announced her plans to the rest of the group.

She asked for both Kyle and Stacy’s blessing, and obviously got it quickly.

Kylie’s reaction made it all worth it.

The next time the two were in South Park, that’s when they told the redhead’s family.

Ike had totally seen it coming, but was happy for them.

Sheila was already making wedding plans, she was the most excited of everyone and looked forward to having another girl in the family.

And now they were going home for the holidays.

“Tweek and Craig, the Tucker household,” Kylie announced as she pulled up to the curb.

In typical Craig fashion, he flipped her off as a thank you. She just grinned and flipped him off in return, while Tweek was sweet enough to actually say the words ‘thank you’.

“You can park the bus outside the house and I’m allowed over,” Kendra couldn’t have looked more smug.

“If you’re going to go on about wedding planning again, I’m leaving early,” Kyle spoke up immediately.

“Escaping isn’t an option, if we’re stuck here then so are you,” Stacy laughed.

“What she said,” Kendra added.

“I want to die right now,” Kenny commented.

“Won’t save you, you just come back,” his cousin muttered under her breath.

Eventually, Kylie made the final stop for the day, in the neighbourhood they had all grown up in right up to the end of high school.

“Okay, see you all later. Come on my future wife, let’s go,” the redhead stated as she got out.

“I better be a flower girl at that wedding,” Kenny said.

“You’re gonna wear your princess dress, aren’t you? If you can find a bigger size of it,” Kyle said.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already,” the blond grinned.

Stan sighed. “Am I getting dragged along to this?”

“If I’m going, you’re going. Suck it up, and let’s go,” Stacy replied as she passed on her way to the Marsh household.

Kyle tried not to laugh. “Sure is great coming home for the holidays.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you guys later,” the raven grumbled.

Kenny quickly pulled the two into a hug. “I’ll see you dudes later, good luck dealing with your crazy families. I’ll enjoy not having to deal with Kendra being annoying tonight.”

He was off before she could get him.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Sheila Broflovski liked having her kids home for the holidays was an understatement.

She was practically counting down the days until she could see them again, including her future daughter-in-law.

She could hear the front door open from her position in the kitchen.

“We’re home!” Kylie called.

Kendra was the first to make it to the kitchen after ditching her shoes and coat.

“It’s so nice to have you home with us for the holidays, Kendra,” Sheila beamed.

“Thanks for having me,” the blonde smiled.

“You’re a perfect addition to the family, she loves you more than her actual children,” Kylie replied as she made her way in.

“That’s not true, I love you all equally,” the woman insisted, pulling her two delightful children into a hug.

“We love you too, Mom, but I need to go unpack,” Kyle said.

“Alright, but at least come down for dinner later, okay?” Sheila requested.

Like that would ever happen. Even if his mother could be overbearing and extreme, Kyle had never missed any of her dinners, they were way too good.

Besides, she could be trusted to hassle Kylie and Kendra about a possible wedding within the next week.

“Some days I really consider eloping,” Kylie once said, “but Kendra doesn’t want to break her heart and I don’t want to break Kendra’s heart.”

A never-ending nightmare, all because a certain blonde had decided to propose.

But she wasn’t that bad, at least Mom approved. The two had known each other their whole lives, they were good together.

Annoying as hell when they wanted to be and way too much PDA, but good together.

Kyle escaped to his room and shut the door behind him, dumping his suitcase to the floor and collapsing back onto the bed.

It felt good to be home.

.........

It’s not that dinner was bad. It was completely fantastic.

It would just have been better if Sheila had shut her mouth for once, bless her.

Kylie knew she was just excited, but holy crap. She had driven everyone back to South Park, in a freaking bus that no one really knew how she owned, and she was tired.

And really, really regretting not pushing more for the elope idea.

“I really don’t think anyone would be able to make it so last-minute,” Kendra reasoned, forever the more patient one.

Kylie was so grateful for her.

“Well I suppose you’re right,” Sheila responded, finally abandoning her hill. “I’m just excited, I’ve missed you all, it’s good to have you home.”

“It’s good to be home,” Kylie said with a smile.

Finally there was a peaceful silence over the house.

Until.....

“So Kyle, are you seeing anyone?”

Kylie and Kendra could barely hold in their laughter.

Yep, that’s how they’re annoying as hell.

Kyle could barely hold back an eye roll.

“I’m not really interested in anyone,” he said.

“There’s a party later this week Kendra and I are going to, you might find someone there,” Kylie grinned.

He gave her a look that promised death later, but she just shrugged and looked smug.

“Well that sounds like a good idea. I’ll be going away for that night so you’ll have the house to yourselves, as long as you eat healthy,” Sheila replied.

That was her one rule when she was out of town now: eat well.

The unspoken ones are stay alive and don’t destroy the house.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him out socialising,” Kendra promised.

Kyle was starting to think that dinner wasn’t enough of a price to pay for this ridicule.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night, Clyde Donovan’s house.

Kendra had stayed true to her word and helped Kylie drag Kyle out the safety of his room to this place.

So far, so horrible. At least he found Stan and Kenny easily, and the insufferable brides-to-be disappeared.

“I hate being at home already,” Stan was grumbling. “Stacy is so irritating, she brings up her best friend’s wedding and suddenly my mom is asking if I found a date yet.”

Kenny burst out laughing. “Karen asked me the same thing! She’s like ‘Kendra found her soulmate, you don’t need to find yours yet just a simple date’.”

“This wedding needs to happen so everyone will stop using it to interfere with my love life,” Kyle sighed.

“Aw, but it’s a mystery why no one’s lining up for the hot one among us,” Kenny purred.

Stan rolled his eyes. “I though you were the hot one.”

“I’m the sexy one. Kyle would be promoted to that category if he took off the hat,” the blond answered, and took a swipe for it.

“I think I’ll settle for the hot title,” the ginger shot back as he avoided the sudden attack.

“Fine, but just know that Cartman is always the passible one,” Kenny gave up.

“Which one?” Stan asked with a grin.

Everyone knew about Erica and Kenny’s so-called one-time make out, and never shut up about it since.

The blond sighed in irritation. “The one we’ve been fighting with since preschool.”

“So there might still be a chance for you to get with Erica?” Kyle then asked.

“.....I hope you meet someone so they can distract you from ganging up on me.”

“Hey Kyle, can I talk to you outside about something?” Token said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Perfect timing,” Stan muttered.

Kyle kicked him in the leg as he went by with Token.

“What’s up?” the ginger asked when they were out in the front garden.

“Uh....this is gonna sound weird....”

“Come on, we’re used to weird after living here for so long, it’s fine,” Kyle assured him.

Token nodded, and sighed, and looked down at the ground before looking back up. “I need you to be my fake boyfriend.”

Okay, so he was used to hearing and witnessing weird shit, but that was pretty new.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’ve dug myself into a hole with my parents, and now they think I’m dating you, and I really really need this visit to go well or I’ll never hear the end of it, please,” Token begged.

“.....I’m gonna need a second,” Kyle finally said.

A second turned into a few minutes while he got his head round it all.

“So, you lied to your parents and said you’re dating me to get them off your back....and now you need my help to pull this whole lie off?” he said at last.

“I’ll pay you, whatever you want I’ll get it. I’m desperate, Kyle,” Token replied.

“Why me, though? Why’d you say you were dating me?”

“Honestly, you were the first person I thought of. Smart, trustworthy, responsible.... and you’re a good friend, sometimes.”

Kyle had to laugh. “Yeah....”

“So, what do you say?”

The ginger knew he had to give an answer like, right then and there.

It was the holidays, they were all back in South Park, he needed all the excuses he could get to be out the house....

“Okay, but I better get paid. And my friends have to know,” Kyle said.

Token sighed in relief. “Thank you so much for this. Let’s head back inside, enjoy the rest of tonight, I can text you later with further details.”

“Fine by me.”

The two went back inside, and Kyle instantly had Stan and Kenny coming at him.

“How long does it take to ask a guy out?” Kenny asked teasingly, and the ginger resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Kyle’s my boyfriend now. Bye,” Token said before making a swift exit.

“WHAT!?”

Kyle was seriously regretting his decision now.

“What’s happening?” Kylie asked as she appeared alongside Kendra, Stan’s cousin and her best friend Stacy, and twin sister of Eric Cartman Erica.

“Has Stan finally got a date?” Stacy grinned, finding a lot of delight in her cousin’s frustration.

“Whatever it is, it’s better than what Kylie was talking about,” Erica added, laughing when she got slapped on the arm for it.

Kyle sighed. “I agreed to be a fake boyfriend for Token, and now I regret it.”

“Wow, for real? This’ll end well,” Erica commented.

“You’re making sure your brother doesn’t find out,” Kylie shot back at her.

“Eh, he follows the ginger here around all the time it won’t be my fault!”

Kyle sighed as they went at it yet again.

This was gonna be a long holiday.....


	4. Chapter 4

So the party was mostly okay, Kylie and Erica’s ongoing argument being enough of a distraction for Kyle to sneak off and head home.

But he saw Token again on the way out, who waved and blew him a kiss.

Thank god no one saw.

The day after saw him at Stan’s house with the three guys he’d been hanging around all his life.

“So, you agreed to it just to get away from your mom?” Stan asked.

“We’ve seen Kyle’s mom, though,” Cartman snickered, “and she’s a real-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Kyle interrupted quickly.

“You’re just mad you didn’t get asked because no one wants to date your fat ass for real or fake,” Kenny chimed in.

The other three laughed as Cartman scowled. “Shut up Kenny, you poor bastard.”

Kyle sighed. “We’ve arranged to go to his parents’ house for dinner, and I need a cover because my mother cannot find out. So, who wants to be my excuse?”

He got silence as an answer.

A quick message to Kylie: ‘Help me pull some blackmail so I can get some excuse for dinner’

Less than a minute later: ‘gotcha’

With three additional texts.

Kyle clicked into them, and snorted a laugh in response.

“What is it?” Stan asked.

“Nothing,” the ginger replied while trying to hold in more laughter.

“It’s nothing good, is it?” Kenny sighed.

“Well, since my sister is friends with Stacy and Erica and engaged to Kendra, they exchange a lot of secrets....”

Stan groaned. “Stacy is so dead....fine, tell them you’re here. If I can rope my useless cousin into this then she’ll say we went out or went to sleep.”

“Thanks,” Kyle beamed.

“Can Kylie spill some secrets about you now?” Eric asked.

“Psh, she’s like a vault. Or it’s because she doesn’t like the fact I hate her, so that’s why she tells me nothing,” Kenny replied.

“Definitely the second one,” the ginger commented, “and stop being an asshole to my sister.”

The blond pouted. “But Kyyyyllleee....

“Nope, not gonna work. You’re one of my closest friends, and she’s my family, you are both going to get along. Besides, you told me everyone prefers her over you.”

“.....that is not true,” Kenny tried to play it off with a laugh.

“You literally threw a tantrum yesterday because Karen asked you why you aren’t as nice as Kylie is, you’re being replaced,” Eric replied.

Kenny sighed. “This wedding is ruining my life and it hasn’t even happened yet.”

“I’m serious, Kenny, you’re going to apologise or I leak your secrets,” Kyle warned.

“I’ll do it for you, okay? If you don’t give my secrets to Kylie,” the blond gave in.

“That’s what I like to hear. And Cartman, I know this goes without saying, but you tell anyone about this and your secrets get leaked.”

“Fine, fine,” Eric sighed, “Erica would probably kill me for it anyway.”

..........

It was the night of the big dinner.

Thankfully, Kylie was around to distract their mother so Kyle could sneak out without being questioned.

The only problem was that his sister, along with Kendra, wanted all the details when he got home.

He very reluctantly agreed to it.

“And if he makes you catch feelings, he better not break your heart,” Kylie said.

“I’m not going to catch feelings,” he retaliated.

There was no feelings involved, he’d be fine.

Token was waiting outside to pick him up.

He did look pretty nice.....

But no. 

No feelings.

No....

Feelings.....


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, if you wanna back out I can say we had a fight,” Token said.

They had just pulled up outside his parents’ house, about to go inside.

“Honestly, I’m okay. You’ve given me a lot of warnings and a lot of chances to turn around but I’m still going through with it. Just...please don’t leave me alone,” Kyle replied.

Token laughed and nodded. “I won’t, you have my word. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The two approached the door, Token opening it and holding it open for Kyle.

‘He plays a perfect gentleman....’

Linda was the first to approach, cheerful and with a smile.

“It’s so nice to have you over this evening, Kyle,” she beamed.

“Mom, I told you not to make a fuss,” Token muttered.

“Darling, it’s fine,” Kyle assured him, playing well with a sweet nickname. “It is nice to see you this evening, ma’am.”

She giggled. “Just call me Linda, Kyle, and let’s go sit down.”

“Isn’t Dad joining us?” Token asked.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid. Working late,” Linda sighed, “but the three of us will have a good time.”

..........

She was right about that.

The food was absolutely amazing, Kyle had to admit.

Linda had a lot of questions, when they started dating and stuff like that, but he thought Token and himself handled it all very well.

“Token asked me out and I agreed. A few more dates later and I asked him to be my boyfriend, we’ve been together ever since, a little over six months now,” Kyle explained, completely lying through his teeth.

The only person he couldn’t lie to was his mother, everyone else he could handle.

When Linda excused herself and left the room, Token smiled gratefully.

“This is so much better than I was expecting, you’re doing great.”

Kyle smiled. “Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Overall, the evening was lovely and fun.

Linda hugged him on the way out. “You have to come by more often. And hopefully Steven will be home then. You’re always welcome here, Kyle, don’t be a stranger.”

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Linda. You were right, it was a good time.”

“I’ll drop Kyle off and be right home, Mom,” Token said.

The drive home was in a comfortable silence until the car pulled up in front of the Broflovski household.

Token pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kyle. “Thanks for tonight, you did great.”

The ginger smiled. “It was a nice time, thanks for getting me out the house.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Looking forward to it.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Kyle went inside, he was expecting a dark but cosy house.

It was definitely cosy, but there was a dim light from the living room.

He sighed. Should’ve known they would stay up just to spite him.

“Make it quick,” he said as he entered the living room.

Kylie sighed. “Don’t take all the fun out of it.”

Kendra giggled. “How was it?”

“I only saw Linda, but it was a really nice time.”

“Stacy covered for you, she said you went out with Stan. Mom bought it, no further questions, and spent the rest of the evening hassling us about the wedding,” Kylie huffed.

Kyle crossed his arms. “I still don’t get why you haven’t made any type of plan yet.”

“Because we don’t want some big extravagant thing and I need a way to tell Mom that without upsetting her.”

“Have you met our mother? Pretty much everything upsets her.”

She scoffed. “True, but she likes you more.”

It was a reference to Sheila picking him over Kylie after they were born. The twin sister he knew nothing about for ten years was put up for adoption because their mother couldn’t cope.

Kylie acted like it didn’t bother her, but maybe it still did.

Kyle settled for replying: “I can try and get her off your back, okay?”

At least it settled her down some. “Sure, good luck though. Come on Kendra, let’s go sleep now.”

Kendra hugged Kyle on the way out. “Night my future brother-in-law.”

He stayed downstairs for a few minutes, long enough to warm up some milk and take upstairs, a necessity for a good night’s sleep.

He went to bed, still thinking of the previous hours.

The wonderful, precious hours.


	7. Chapter 7

[The North Park Girls Chat]

Erica: so he came home ok last night??

Kylie: I swear you’re more of a protective sister than I am, how come you’re not protective over Eric?

Stacy: I’m pretty sure he carries a knife, that’s all the protection he needs

Kendra: pretty sure that’s dangerous

Erica: it’s not just me Kylie, Stacy and Kendra would protect him more than Stan and Kenny

Stacy: lol she does have a point

Kendra: omg I feel so called out right now

Kylie: I stg why do I even try?

Kylie: Anyway, he was happy enough when he came home last night 

Kendra: he accidentally hit a nerve

Erica: should’ve known, atheists are so sensitive 

Stacy: how are atheists sensitive???

Kylie: That’s what I’d like to know

Kylie: Also stfu Erica

Erica: screw you guys

Erica: I’m hungry

Erica: I’m getting food now

Kendra: she’s exactly like her brother

Stacy: yep

Stacy: it’s a twin thing

Kylie: How much am I like Kyle?

Kendra: anger issues

Stacy: anger issues

Kylie: .......

Kylie: I hate you both

Kendra: love you too <3

.............

[The South Park Boys Chat]

Eric: so Jew, how’d it go last night

Kyle: You make it sound like we hooked up

Kenny: lol

Kenny: but seriously did you

Kyle: NO

Kenny: boo :,(

Stan: Kylie already told Stacy it went well

Kyle: I’m not even surprised 

Eric: how much did you get paid, you greedy Jew

Kenny: he can block your ass, fat boy

Kyle: And I’m seriously tempted to

Eric: whatever

Eric: I hate you anyway Kahl

Eric: sneaky Jew

{Cartman was kicked from the chat}

Kenny: lol

Stan: he deserved it

Kyle: Anyway, we just had dinner with his mom last night and had a good time, nothing happened

Kenny: really ;)

Kenny: are you sure ;)

Kyle: Stop

Kenny: ;)

Kyle: Kenny I swear, you’re next

Kenny: :(

Stan: are you gonna see him again

Kyle: Probably, I just don’t know when

Kyle: He’s messaging me, I’m gonna go

Kenny: good luck Kyle ;)

Stan: Kenny seriously

............

[Private Chat: Token and Kyle]

Token: I’m really sorry Kyle, my mom told your mom about us

Token: She went out this morning and met up with her book club, and she told your mom there

Token: I’m so so sorry Kyle, I never meant for this to happen

Token: I know you said you didn’t want her to know

Kyle: It’s okay Token, I promised Kylie I’d get Mom off her back about the wedding today so if she’s distracted by my news then I guess it’s fine

Token: Okay, but I wanted to ask something

Kyle: Is it about hanging around your mom again?

Token: Not exactly, but she has been asking

Token: I was going to ask Kylie to meet up with me, but I wanted to run it by you

Kyle: You’re not cheating on me with my sister, aren’t you? :,)

Token: Don’t worry, you’re the only one for me ;)

(Holy crap. What is happening?)

Kyle: Yeah that’s ok, but if the wedding is called off I’ll know why :)

Token: Thanks, I’ll message later 

..........

[Private Chat: Kylie and Token]

Kylie: We need to talk

Token: I was thinking the same thing

Kylie: I could go for coffee

Token: I was thinking the same thing

Kylie: Cool, get back to me with a time that works for you 

Kylie: I am meeting up with Kendra eventually, so let’s not make it too long

Token: Fine with me


	8. Chapter 8

The time chosen was early, but not too early.

Kylie was so grateful for that, she needed any excuse possible to get out the house.

She loved coming back to South Park to see Mom, but she was quite overbearing.

Not overbearing enough to elope and get it over with, but enough so that she thought about it constantly.

Since Kendra started working at the Tweak’s Coffeehouse, she’d slowly started to change their coffees to be less meth-filled and exchanged it for sugar.

Well, it calmed Tweek down slightly.

That was where Kylie met him, for a talk.

It was small talk at first, dancing around the real issue.

But then she dove right in.

“So, do you like my brother?”

Right in there with the questions.

She gave Token the time he needed to compose himself and work up the courage to respond.

“I do,” he said finally, “I really, really do.”

Kylie nodded. “I saw the way you look at him, back in North Park. We’re all in the same class, Kendra was the one who saw it first. And, sorry, she tells me everything and vice-versa.”

Token sighed. “I didn’t need a fake boyfriend, I wanted an excuse to hang out with him more. But....that was the best thing I’ve ever spent money on.”

She drank some of her coffee before saying anything else.

“Hang out with him some more, come clean at the end. He likes you too, I can tell, but he won’t say anything if you try to confront him. But whatever happens, you have my blessing. Just don’t break his heart, my fiancée and friends are more protective of him than their own families.”

Like it wasn’t already public knowledge.

He nodded, and smiled. “Thanks, Kylie.”

She smiled back. “No problem. Are we sorted here?”

“Yeah, you can go hang with Kendra.”

“Thanks, and good luck.”

Token watched as Kylie headed out, Kendra following close behind as she left her shift probably earlier than she was supposed to.

The two were very public with their relationship, not afraid to show a lot of affection but mostly hand holding only, but they were both so clearly happy together and so in love.

He wanted that type of love with Kyle.

And Kylie’s words gave him some courage.


	9. Chapter 9

A few fake dates later....

The feelings on both ends had grown quite strongly.

Until one night, Token couldn’t take it anymore.

He asked Kyle to come meet him at Stark’s Pond, and the ginger agreed.

“Is something wrong?” Kyle asked upon arrival. “Are you calling off the deal?”

Token nodded, suddenly nervous. “Uh, something like that.”

Kyle was disappointed, mostly because he enjoyed spending so much time with him.

“Because I....I want this to be real.”

The ginger was in shock and was silent as Token went on, “I want to be with you for real, I fell for you a long time ago and I used this deal as an excuse to get close to you. I know it was wrong and I should’ve come clean but I-“

“I want this to be real too,” Kyle cut in.

Silence.

Shock.

And then....

Slowly.

Stepping towards each other.

Leaning close.

Eyes close.

Lips meet at long last.

Their first, real kiss.

Under the stars.

When they pulled away, Token smiled. “So, we need a new deal now, don’t we?”

Kyle laughed, and nodded. “It seems to be that way, but I like that.”


	10. Chapter 10

They had their first real date the same night of their first kiss, watching the stars.

It would be quiet at first, telling only their close friends.

And letting their mothers do the rest of the work.

Both knew Kylie was going to flip her shit.

But she’d be supportive, and so happy for them both.

Eric Cartman....they’d deal with him.

Stacy, Erica and Kendra would want to have a certain talk as unofficial protective sisters, but they’d be supportive.

Everyone who noticed how they felt before they did would be relieved.

Everyone who would be surprised would be surprised.

And anyone who was unsupportive and mean would face the wrath of a lot of supportive people.

........

It all went as expected.

Kylie looked like she was going to cry, but in the end she just said “I so called it”.

Kendra was with her when they came out with it, giving Token a definite ‘I’m watching you’ stare.

Whatever Kylie had over Eric was dangled above his head by Erica, so for the time being there was no comments from him.

And Erica was happy, but of course just as protective as Kendra.

Stan and Kenny were thrilled, but hoped there wouldn’t suddenly be another wedding to deal with.

When Token told his friends, Clyde did actually cry out of happiness. That’s just what he’s like.

Craig was just like “Finally” but that was enough.

Tweek was happy and supportive, as was Jimmy.

They were surrounded by loving and supportive friends and family.

And were very happy together.


	11. Chapter 11

The next biggest thing to come was Kylie and Kendra’s announcement of a sudden ceremony for them to be wed.

It would be small, family and friends only, but everyone was excited anyway.

Kyle asked her if he could bring a plus-one.

She laughed. “I was hoping you’d ask. I take it everything’s going good with Token then?”

He smiled and blushed at the mention of his boyfriend and nodded. “Yeah, it’s all great. So, is it okay?”

“You already know the answer’s yes, but I’d ask him fast before we push the date any closer.”

..........

Kyle asked him to meet at Stark’s Pond.

Token was, at first, a bit worried. The message just had a lot of urgency.

He thought they had been going great, and very happy together.

He really hoped they weren’t about to break up.

But when he saw Kyle beam at the sight of him, those worries vanished.

“Hey,” the ginger greeted.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Well....there’s a wedding happening quite last-minute before we go back to North Park....I was wondering if you were free?”

Kyle was inviting him to the wedding as his plus-one.

That was....

The cutest thing ever.

He had to kiss him right then and there, he had to.

Kyle laughed. “So that’s a yes?”

Token smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
